


Oh, I'm Wishin' I Had What I'm Takin' for Granted...

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Series: Multifandom Pen Pals [1]
Category: Channel Zero (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Co-Writer Wanted, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: Written for the Pen Pals Prompt Meme created by Hobbit4Lyfe. A pen pal interaction between Mike Painter and Cain. Massive spoilers for the first season/Candle Cove-based season of Channel Zero. Also likely spoilers for the Mark of Cain backstory from Supernatural.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe) in the [Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pen_Pals_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I've noticed that Mike and SPN!Cain have really similar backstories.
> 
> So, if anyone wants to write as Cain (even if you know nothing about Channel Zero and the season 1 adaptation of the Candle Cove creepypasta - that's why we're doing a pen pal thing), I'll write as Mike.

I dunno who I’m supposed to be writing this to, or why. Anyway…

I’m Mike Painter. I’m 40 years old, and I’m a child psychologist. I currently live in New York with my wife and daughter, but I’m originally from Iron Hill, Ohio.

I guess what really drove my decision to leave my hometown and to follow that career path was what happened there when I was twelve.

Back in 1988, there was a series of five disappearances and murders in Iron Hill, and they were related to this really creepy kids’ puppet show called Candle Cove.

Maybe you’ve heard of it? It was the one with Pirate Percy, the captain of the talking ship, the Laughingstock, and was a terrible pirate who was terrified of everything. Then there was the sort of minor villain Horace Horrible, who was this weird mustachioed, monocle-eyed, hook-handed guy. But the scariest part was the main villain, Jawbone, who was this skeletal pirate whose jaw only moved sideways. His deal was that he’d steal kids’ skin and grind it to make his hat and cape. The two episodes that stuck out in my mind most were the one with the Laughingstock insisting that Pirate Percy needed to go into Bravery Cave to play with two new friends (who ended up being Horace and Jawbone), and the one where it was just a bunch of shots of all the characters screaming.

My identical twin, Eddie, was the only one of the five kids to never be found. His body wasn’t where it was supposed to be.

Eddie was the one to kill the other four kids in the name of Candle Cove. I hated to have done it, but I killed him to stop him from torturing and killing anyone else.

I don’t know if it happened because Eddie was tired of being bullied because our dad walked out on us, or if he just thought he could use the mind control (and TV show) he was using and get away with it.

I recently went back to Iron Hill because the Candle Cove horrors were starting up again. But Eddie’s been dead for 28 years.

Sorry. I’m going to sound like one of the kids who’s reluctant to go to their first psych session with me, but I don’t know why I’m telling all of this to someone who’s probably not going to understand.

-Mike Painter

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to join in as Cain, let me know in the comments for chapter one. And if anyone wants to join the prompt meme, click on the link in the description.


End file.
